Becoming a hero
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: Meet the Prince. He's a young man with a loyal dog, a beautiful girl he's in love with, a loyal butler, and a powerful teacher. He's also naive and lives in hope. Until a day that would change his life forever occurs. A novelization of Fable 3, following a heroic prince who surrenders his life of luxury for justice. Rated M for mature content.


What causes a revolution? Is it injustice? Is it the gradual deprivation of rights imposed on a society by an autocratic government? Is it the heroic actions of a singular individual who usually both starts and leads the revolution?

What could actually lead a singular individual to decide to fight a battle that by any means is against them? Be they a prince, or a beggar, who is the striking individual to first call for justice? In this instance, the individual was a prince.

Albion. A continent ruled by a single man. The son of a great king who united the entire continent into a single kingdom. The king had been a powerful leader, he had worked for nearly all of his life to oppose a single man, whose machinations could have destroyed the entire world. After the fall of this man, the one who would become king worked tirelessly to become a symbol through which the people of Albion could unite. His wish became a reality. But at the cost of his life. He lived quite a few years, dying at an extraordinarily old age, and leadership of Albion fell to his son, Logan.

Logan rules with an iron fist. His will is unstoppable and tyrannical, just like his forces, who under his rule oppress and subjugate the people of Albion. He is a fine ruler economically, and the wealthiest members of Albion are thriving underneath his cold and uncaring thumb. But the lowest members of society face inhumane working conditions, and must work themselves to death merely to people need a hero. No... what they need is a revolution.

The castle where Logan lived was already active, even early in the morning. Although not everyone would be awake this early. Particularly one individual, an extremely important one, would surely be deep in his slumber, at this early of hours.

Jasper, a man whose loyalty has always equaled belonged to justice, and the royal family, found himself tasked with ensuring that the young prince, a noble but young, and naive figure, was awake. Especially after Miss Elise had requested his presence in the royal courtyard. Jasper walked swiftly down the winding halls of the palace, his legs carrying him fast, despite his age. His duties had kept him active, even in his twilight years, as he worked to ensure that the king, and the king's heirs were always as ready as he could possibly help them be. Jasper was an imposing figure, dressed regally in a custom tailored suit, his hair mostly gone, yet his eyes were ever alert, ever prepared to deal with a wide variety of situations, his knowledge of the diverse peoples throughout Albion being immense, as was his willingness to assist the prince with whatever the prince needed. He was the prince's loyal ally and adviser, one of the two with the other being Walter, another imposing but elderly figure.

As Jasper quietly entered the prince's room, he was not shocked in the slightest to see the prince deep in sleep, with his loyal dog next to him, the two being quite a crude sight for such a royal person.

He walked over to the drapes covering the window and opened them, allowing the light of the sun to enter the room, and said in a rather mocking tone "Quite a beautiful day to waste away isn't it?" Chuckling as the sleeping prince finally began to stir.

What Jasper never imagined was that this morning would be the last one they spent in the castle for a long time. Jasper also never imagined his role in the coming weeks, that would stretch onto months and even years. Jasper knew a revolution was coming. Deep in his heart, he yearned for justice, as did so many others. But he would never imagine the role that he would play in that tale of heroism, bravery and sacrifice. He never that the one he served, the young man he was loyal too, would become a leader of a revolution that crosses continents and unites all classes. He never imagined the day he'd see the young prince spear-heading a charge onto the same castle they were in at that very moment. He never imagined the fire, frost, thunder, and wind, the prince would command. He never imagined the forces that would unite underneath the command of the prince, who became a man during his journey to gain the forces needed to overthrow the king.

The prince was no hero. Not yet. But he would become one.


End file.
